Cilsoar
by skypirate12
Summary: They are expecting something that Cilsoar will be destroyed sooner, their only chance is to battle through hardship.


The silence night… The river, where the water flow along and the clear sky with fulfil bright stars… A red lights, in distance, down by the valley and hard to notify the signs.

The crowd of animals ran approach, to escape from their fear… The burning village is such in danger and the Fallingfaw Soldiers was waiting for the Brukling Soldiers. Bruklings Soldiers was come from the place called; Hiras… The moment had come, the was had started but the King of Fallingfaw had failed, and he died…

Reidar woke up, breathless... Suddenly he remembered his father who got killed, long ago... Reidar got himself ready and he drinks the water. He heard the horn blows the war is coming.

Haledil ran to him in the tent and said, "Reidar? Hurry, it's already invaded our campsite. We must fought with the honour and evacuate." Reidar looked up and replied, "Yes sir, we must fight for our honour." Haledil ran outside and he reported, " Fall back! Fall back, Fallingfaw Soldiers... Fall back!" As many men fought alone and tried to evacuate as they could. Reidar ran to get two horses, but instant, the horses ran away with fears in their eyes. Reidar seems disappointed and he drawn his sword to fight...

The red sky has appear, its dawn and coming up rising through the morning...

The horse neighs, Reidar turn and saw Haledil on the horse and he replied quickly, "Come, now! The commander wants us to evacuate. Must leave at once." Haledil saw a Brukling Soldiers came and stabbed Reidar's lower back. Reidar caught in such pain and he turns and tried to fight. Haledil got his blue dagger and thrown at the Brukling Soldier and its bleed him to death. His throat is cut and being infected from his other wounds. Haledil got off the horse and drawn his sword and stabbed him through his chest and he died. Haledil got Reidar off the ground, on the horse and galloped away.

Few days after the battle, Haledil were waiting for Reidar to wake up and prepare to leave soon as possible, to return Fallingfaw, near Hiras City.

Reidar woke up in pain and Haledil helps him while he's getting up. Haledil talked with him and he was talking about his wife and only child, his son. Haledil said, "Telita and Shailon must been missing me a lot, over 14 months. I would like to see them before I can continue the war. Telita is the only person in the family that can make Shailon talks and be happy. When I'm at home and I hardly make an expression how I feel for my son. What I've been expected that he thinks I'm a mean father. He doesn't understand but someday he would, I know. Shailon never comes and watch me playing the Grey Wasp Competition. I tried to encourage him to understand me, he doesn't respond at all. All I know it's not his fault."

The next morning had come, Haledil woke up and he felt bad, about not being there for Shailon and Telita. He was thinking to see them once more. Haledil just left and rode his horse. Reidar woke up and Haledil isn't here. He felt a lot better and got up to get dress to leave. He had searched him for few hours and there's no sign of him. Reidar knew he will never see Haledil again and they were best friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some years later...

Shailon and Lioparn were preparing to leave their hometown, Crystal Mountain to go on their journey. Shailon was looking forward to travel to Mountainlake City.

He saw this beautiful sunlight shines across the lake and Lioparn asked, "Shailon, we'll be there and then we can get across the bridge to Reyna Bay, eh?" Shailon nodded and smiles. They've got arrived at the entrance door. There were two guards standing there and asked, "Welcome to Mountainlake City. Pass tickets please?" Shailon hand out the tickets and they pass. Shailon and Lioparn went in and got in the entrance wall, which can get through, it's glass.

They felt the cold breeze came across their face and it's quiet. Shailon heard something whispering, "_Go across to Saber City and must rescue your dear friends... Your fate is waiting and you best to reveal your strength..._" He was curious and heard familiar, "_You have no time, son_. _Do this for your own sake_" He realise it's his father's voice. Then a sudden they're out of the glass wall and enter inside the building.

Shailon didn't feel right and Lioparn asked, "Are ya ok? Something's wrong?" Shailon replied while he's calm down, "Yeah I'm ok. Nothing's wrong Lioparn... Let's go." Once they walked along the corridor into the centre main room where many people walking around and resting to eat.

The announcement on television had reported, " There's an incident at Ragend Bay since last night. It's shocking and the horrid strange looking creature has destroyed some houses and buildings with using the overdrive powers. Maester Wolfson know this creature called, "an Aeon." Also he announces the name of this Aeon, "Shriven", the reddish-orange and grey dragon-like. Maester Wolfson wants to know who murdered that person who lives in Ragend Bay, a summoner.

Maester Wolfson told the guards to search the owner of Shriven and they will be executed."

Shailon and Lioparn were watching the News on television. They sat down and rest.

Lioparn asked, "You want dinner? I'll get one for ya." Shailon replied, "Oh thanks. I'll wait."

--------------------------------------

Desert River… Seven years ago...

_Thousands of people had died from the soldiers of Hiras, the Brukling. Their Maester told them to destroy all the populations from Desert River. Many were captured and thrown them in a pit for days. The Bruklings returned to Hiras. _

_Two young children, a girl and a boy…_

_Syshe and Jolyns are the only people survive in Desert River. They hide for days until the Bruklings left. They were very scared and had lost the whole people in town. No one _

_Is existed. Syshe and Jolyns are the only people that exist in Desert River._

_They decided to leave to Akuna City to call for an emergency._

_Few days they've travel with their bare feet and been starve to death, and they arrived at Akuna City. They've reported to the King about the incident from Desert River._

_---------------------------------------------------_

Seven years later…

Syshe was repairing a little machine of gun beam and she invents these weapons. She made thousands of them, with her younger brother, Jolyns. They'd work hard and they're intelligent to create machines.

Through the afternoon, Syshe saw the soldiers from Hiras. Syshe and Jolyns hide and want to see Daynee, at the kingdom. They ran to the kingdom and found Daynee sitting outside, reading a book.

Daynee went to see Rebekah, princess of Akuna City for an incident of Brukling Soldiers.

Brukling soldiers came and would like to talk with the princess for a meeting. The guards took them to the meeting room and they wait for the princess to arrived. Rebekah enter the meeting room and sit on a chair and a soldier asked, "Lady Rebekah… We came to give you a message from Maester Wolfson." She replied poshly, "Thank you sir, and what does Wolfson wants?" the leader of the Brukling soldier stood and said, "He needs your help in Hiras City. He wants you to support about his issues. Will you accept his request, my lady?" Rebekah stood up and replied, "Sir, tell Wolfson that my apologies and I cannot allow him to define my help. Also I am willing not to attend, he must come and negotiate with me. Thank you for coming and farewell…"

The leader said, "I will give his message from you and have a nice day." Rebekah replied smiling, "You're so kind and I hope you have a nice day." The Brukling Soldiers left the City to returned home.

Syshe and Jolyns were jumping on Rebekah's bed, laughing. Rebekah came into her room and said, "You're safe and they thinks Desert River are existed. I'll protect you, do not worry." She smiles.

Rebekah went to the balcony and watch the beautiful view of the distance Mountains. She knew someday she will travel and her journey had began…

----------------------------------------

The sunset is drawn dark.

Shailon and Lioparn was drinking some water and eating their dinner.

A little moment later, Reidar was sitting at the bar drinking some alcohol and he was depressed. Then he saw a young man was eating his dinner and he find its familiar. He knew his face and couldn't remember his name. He decided to meet them, as he left the bar and walk to see them.

Shailon and Lioparn were talking about Reyna Bay. Reidar came and asked, "Excuse me, I'm not a stranger, because I know your face. My name is Reidar and what is your name, young gentlemen?"

"My name is Lioparn and this is Shailon." Reidar remembered Shailon when he was a little boy. He said, "Shailon the son of Haledil. I'm surprise and you're grown up as a young man." Shailon was shocked and replied, "Reidar, my dad's best friend? I thought you were dead." Reidar smiled. Lioparn said, "Do you know him?" Shailon nodded and said, "Yes he was my Godfather."

They talk and catching up and they enjoyed the time together.

Reidar said, "Now… Where are you heading? And what are you guys doing with your journey?" Shailon answered, "We're heading to Reyna Bay, then will go through Four Lake, and arrive to Akuna City. We're doing for some adventures, and we can travel around many places." Reidar nodded, laughs and said, "Nice plans... How's your mother, Telita? I miss her, I was hoping to see her sometimes." Lioparn replied, "Telita is healthy and well… She's still the same I reckon." Shailon looked down and asked, "Reidar… Have you heard anything from my dad? When you're last time you saw him? My mother kept thinking about him most days, after he got disappeared."

Reidar replied, " Haledil… He told me that he return home to see you and your mother. My last time I saw him was before you've turn 10 years old. He left because… He had change for a reason, he won't tell me. He got mad at his last word, just before he left me alone. He said, "I must destroyed the King's wife, from Akuna City. This lady must stop. Ophelia is going to destroy me. I've got to kill her!" then he cried and said, "Tell my wife, forgive me… Tell my son, how much I love him… Tell them someday you will see what happens to me. Don't worry about this." Then he left.

Shailon felt hurt and said, "Why was he doing it? He was suppose to cheer my mother before he left… I couldn't understand a lot about him, all he does went to war." Reidar replied seriously, "Shailon… Your father went for revenge. I didn't know what he was planning all the time, all he do is, do it."

Lioparn heard something strange and saw many people were screaming. Reidar and Shailon looked and an Aeon attacked them. Shriven roars at Lioparn, Reidar drawn his sword and he use magic sword. The power of thunder within in the sword and Reidar ran and stabbed Shriven. Shriven squeals, Shailon cover his ears and said, "Shut up!" Reidar fought with Shriven and Lioparn saw a young lady fell, he ran to help her. Shailon watched Reidar fought and he defeat Shriven. It's disappeared. Reidar came to Shailon and saw a summoner. Shailon knew him. "Hello Shailon, I know you sometimes ago. You didn't like your mother, when she lectures you. You used to punch her. Shailon got furious and Lioparn seems unhappy. Reidar looked at the unknown summoner and replied, "You're Brendan. What are you doing here?" Shailon said, "Brendan… I'll kill you for this!" Brendan thinks he's funny and said, "Shailon's a lot like his father…" He smiled.

Brendan ran and got disappeared. Shailon felt hurt about his mother and Reidar said, "Shailon… You didn't mean to hurt her, it's an accident. You were only 12."

Lioparn helped an injury young lady and he asked, "What your name?" She answered softly, "Amiya… and your's?" Lioparn looked at her and she said, "What are you looking at?" Lioparn felt hurt inside him and replied, "I know you. First I thought you were dead. Amiya, we were long life friend… Remember me?" Amiya looked up and replied happily, "Lioparn! Oh my… I thought I lost you…" They hugged each other. Shailon and Reidar watch them hugging. Reidar looked away. Shailon said, "What is it?" He waited.

Reidar looked at him and replied quickly, "We need to go, now…" then he called Lioparn, "We must leave at once to Akuna City." Amiya stood up but injured her arm. Lioparn carried her to the exit. Shailon and Reidar went with them to reach Reyna Bay.

Rebekah woke up and Daynee woke her up and said, "Maester Wolfson's here." Rebekah felt curious and replied, "What is he doing here at this hour?!" She got up and put her dressing gown. She rushes downstairs and a sudden she paused.

Maester Wolfson said, "My lady! Please help me. There are fiends everywhere… I need your help." Rebekah called, "Daynee get a nurse immediately!" Daynee ran to get a nurse.

Rebekah help him to a spare room upstairs and asked, "Who hurt you? Wolfson... Who hurt you?" He replied, "The…t-the… person with…" Rebekah asked again, "Who did this?" Wolfson didn't say anything and then he said, "Rebekah. You are in trouble!" She gasps and replied, "What do you mean, I'm in trouble?" Maester Wolfson looked behind Rebekah and said, "He's here…"

Syshe ran and saw Rebekah on the ground. She ran to her and said, "Rebekah! Wake up... Please!" Then a voice said, "She's safe and she's no harm, little girl." Syshe got scared and said, "Who are you? I will… t-tell h-him…" Syshe screamed and she cried, while hugging Rebekah.

"Stop it little brat!" He uses his red mage to move her outside in a cage. Syshe screaming and said, "Help me! Rebekah! Help m-meeee." Rebekah woke up and saw Syshe threw out of the window and she use black mage, thunder on him. He paused and fell into the ground. She said, "Leave this girl alone!" Rebekah ran to the balcony and saw Syshe was hanging on a branch, crying. She yelled, "Syshe! Climb to me now!" then Syshe saw the guards ran inside and said, "I'm scared!" Rebekah looked behind her and she saw him getting up and she yelled, "Syshe... Come on! Don't have time!" Syshe climbed and finally reach to Rebekah and she screamed, "Watch out!" Rebekah turned and he said, "You're not strong enough alone, my lady. Do you remember me?" Rebekah got Syshe and said, "Run! Go and tell someone! Go!" Syshe ran out of the room and went downstairs. An unknown man asked again, "Rebekah…" She said angrily, "Don't mention my name!" He replied, "We were friends…" then he put his hood down. Rebekah got in shock and said, "Brendan?"

---------------------------------

Reidar was sitting on a barrel when he saw these crowded people approaching. Shailon went outside of the hostel and said, "Are you ready to leave?" Reidar looked at him and asked, 'Where's Lioparn and Amiya? They're disappeared last night." Shailon replied, "They're upstairs. They'll be here any minutes." Lioparn and Amiya were laughing and Reidar said, "Let's go. We will have three hours walk to Four Lake then another two hours to arrive in Akuna City."

Reidar, Shailon, Lioparn and Amiya went for a long walk to get arrive at Akuna City. Lioparn and Amiya were talking about their past together and they laughs a lot. Shailon and Reidar were just walking and being focusing to get arrive at Akuna City.

Jolyns ran and saw Syshe was crying in a corner, near the beautiful gardens outside the back. He asked, "What's the matter?" Syshe answered, "A man kidnapped Rebekah and she's missing. She told me to ask someone for help, I told the guards and they went in. I waited and a guard came and said, "She's not here and we didn't get her." Then I was like… No way…" Jolyns replied, "Syshe… I know someone will help us and her, don't worry, it's might come up today or tomorrow. We have to wait." Syshe wipes her tears and hug Jolyns.

Daynee got in and said, "Jolyns and Syshe, supper is ready."

Shailon kicks some stones on the ground while walking and he's thinking about this man, Brendan. Lioparn kept talking to Amiya and a sudden he saw Shailon doesn't seems too happy. Lioparn said, "Amiya, we can talk more later. Sorry." Amiya replied, "Hey, no problems…" Lioparn ran to him and said, "Hey! How's the walk?" Shailon looked at him and said, "How's the talk with Amiya? I'm ok thanks." Lioparn replied, "Shailon… What? What do y-you?" Reidar interrupted and said, "Leave him, he needs some time. Go with her and be safe with her." Lioparn paused and he went back with her.

Shailon looked at Reidar and he said, "What is it?" Reidar answered quickly, "Fiends." Reidar drawn out his sword and also he gave his other sword to Shailon and told, "This is your gift of strength and protection. This sword was belonging to Haledil's. I want you to keep this."

Shailon held the sword and he looked at it. Amiya took out her spear with white feathers on top. She asked, "Lioparn, do you have weapon with you?" He replied, "Yes I do have it with me." Lioparn took out his gun and ready to fight.

Two fiends came out and going to attack them. Lioparn asked in a hurry, "What's that?" Amiya came to him and said, "They're poisonous fiends. Called, "Stingster." Reidar ran and attack them and Shailon waited. Amiya jump and throw her spear at a fiend who is close to her. Lioparn watches her and said, "Whoa…." Shailon ran and he strikes the sword on two fiends and it's killed them. Lioparn yelled, "One more and it's not dead yet!" Lioparn aim a Stingster and shot and they fell on the ground and died.

Everyone was amazed and they have never seen them using weapons during battles.

Reidar and the others walk another hour to reach Akuna City and they need to get there before dark.

-----------------------------------

Syshe puts Jolyns and her plate away in the sink and went with Jolyns to repair some machines. They were wondering what would happens to Rebekah and where would she by now… Jolyns got frustrated with choosing some tools to take and Syshe knew he's always like that. Syshe went to find a blueprint map to continue repairing a machine for the guards to keep. She felt so exhausted and Jolyns came back and said, "Let me do it… You go and have a nap, while I finishing this and I'll let you know." Syshe smiles and replied, "Thank you bro, I hope its success and see you in a while." She walks upstairs to her room and went for a nap.

Jolyns continue repairing the machine from the blueprints.

Reidar heard something and ran through the forest and he said, "The River… We're close to Akuna City." Shailon ran and saw Reidar watching the view of a huge city walls. Lioparn and Amiya ran and saw that huge city and he said, "Whoa! It's huge, man…" Reidar announce, "Akuna City, the great city of all times." Shailon watches the sunset goes down and he said, "We must reach the bridge to the gate, the sun is going down. Come on!" Amiya laughs and said, "We're here! Come on!" She ran, and they all ran to the bridge.

Syshe woke up and she heard the crowd cheering, she got up and ran to the window and saw these people cheering something at the North Gate. Syshe called, 'Jolyns! What's happening?" Jolyns ran and said, "He's back! Come!" Syshe and Jolyns ran to the North Gate.

Reidar talked with the guard and the North Gate is about to open. Shailon heard the crowd cheering. Lioparn said, "It's party time!" Amiya replied, "Yeah, let's get some fun!" Shailon nodded and went with Reidar. The North Gate had wide open and there are thousands of people standing cheering. Reidar walk in, and Shailon ran with him and said, "What's going on?" Reidar smiles and replied, "They're cheering for you." Shailon was fully confused and asked again, "Why me? What's going on?" Reidar laughs and answered, "They're happy to meet you for the first time, they know you're Haledil's son. Your mission will be announcing soon." Shailon looked at the people screaming and cheering. Lioparn waves at the people and Amiya smiles.

Syshe and Jolyns ran to Reidar and said, "Princess is missing! Please help me." Reidar turn curious and said, "She's missing, since when?" Syshe looked at him and said, "Since last night." Reidar got angry and he ran to get in the kingdom and wants to get prepare. Shailon yelled, "Wait! Where are you going?!" Reidar just got disappeared. Syshe came to him and said, "Are you Shailon? I'm Syshe and this is my brother, Jolyns." Shailon looked down and replied, "Yes, nice to meet you and what did you told Reidar?" Jolyns answered, "He's going to find out who kidnapped the Princess. Her name is Rebekah. She's a lot like our sister." Shailon felt concern and asked, "Does anyone knows?" Syshe nodded no. Shailon asked, "Ok, can you take me to see Reidar?" Syshe replied happily, "Yes, let's go!" They ran. Jolyns said, "Uh… What your name?" Lioparn replied, "I'm Shailon's brother, Lioparn and this is my girlfriend, Amiya." Amiya smiles. Jolyns said, "I'm Jolyns and I will take you the kingdom and we'll prepare, ok?" Lioparn and Amiya walk with him to the kingdom.

-----------------------------------

Rebekah woke up in a cage, and the room is pretty dark. She got up and she saw the chains are on her wrist. She seems curious and whispered, "Where am I?" The heavy voice answered, "You're in Saber City, at my place, where many people think this place doesn't exist." Rebekah got up and said, "Why are you kidnapping me?" He showed himself and she said, "Brendan? What are you doing?" Brendan replied, "I'm here to get you and no ones know you're the Lady of Light. Just like your mother…"

Rebekah felt the burden and said, "My mother is dead. Seven years ago. A man killed her in front of me…" Brendan replied, "Well, Your mother, Ophelia… She was a very strong lady and she hide a lot of things, that not many people did know, either your father. A man, Haledil found her injured…In Forbidden Cave. This man realise that, my father had killed her and leave her bleed to death. Funny, no one ever found her, but Haledil." Rebekah interrupted, "Your father? Creveld?" Brendan replied, "Yes, and he told me. Years before Ophelia raise you and before she got married. My father Creveld and your father, Trudeus… They were in love with Ophelia and they become enemies. They were trying to win her. Your mother used to love Creveld, before he went to war. When he returned home and she's already married to Trudeus. He got really furious and someday he kidnapped her for couples of years, just before you were born. Your mother had a child and that's me. Ophelia felt bad because she had lost everything…" Rebekah cried and screamed, "You bastard!" Brendan continue to talk and said, "Anyway… Ophelia had promise my father that she would live with him after she giving birth to you. After a year or so, Ophelia had a daughter, Rebekah. That Trudeus doesn't know she's still in love with Creveld. Then someday she felt sad and after your 9th birthday. She left."

Rebekah cries and said, "My mother left because she wants to raise you, not me… All those years I was wondering where's my mother be… She never ever return…" Brendan smiles and replied, "Yes she was our mother. We're brothers and sisters." Rebekah screamed, "How dares you!"

Reidar pack their things to put in the airship. Shailon said, "Where are we going?" Reidar replied, "To Saber City, where I used to live there. To save the princess, before more troubles…" Shailon walk to the hallway and look at some pictures. He whispered, "Who is this people?" Syshe replied, "That's Ophelia, Rebekah's mother, and that's her father, Trudeus and… That's Rebekah. They were one of the happiest moments, before they never found Ophelia. " Shailon look at Rebekah and said, "How old is she now?" Syshe smiles and answered, "She's 17." Shailon nodded and heard the announcement, "Return to the airship number 1129. Please immediately to airship number 1129." Shailon, Syshe, Jolyns, Lioparn, and Amiya ran to get in the airship. Then Reidar saw a man came and he said, "Bambi?" Lioparn replied, "Who's Bambi? A deer?"

Bambi got in and said, "Welcome everyone and I'm Bambi. It's nice to meet you. Oh Reidar!" Reidar waved at her and he's ready to flew to Saber City.

Amiya asked to Bambi, "Are you a Lady of Light?" Bambi answered happy, "Yes, you're correct. You're sweet and nice to meet you." Amiya smiles. Lioparn hugged Amiya and they talking.

Shailon watched Reidar using the control buttons and also watching the sky. He said, "It's beautiful… The clouds are white and the sky are blue…"

--------------------------------

Reidar smiles and replied, "You reminded me of my dearly wife, Emila." Reidar felt hurt inside and he announced, "We're at Saber City, be there in five minutes." Shailon asked, "You have a wife? Emila… What happened to her?" Shailon felt bad asking him. Reidar landed the airship and then he replied, "I left her… She knows your parents. I left her because I didn't visit her often, while I was at war. It's my fault…because I promised her, but I broke her promise…" Shailon replied, "I'm sorry to hear this. I hope you could see her someday…" Reidar looked at Shailon and he walk to the hallway. Shailon got out of the airship and he saw these strange looking City. The City with full of machines and the sky is yellow… Lioparn and Amiya got out and she said, "This place is scary…" Reidar looked at her, "My mother used to say this but she used to it.

Rebekah looked and Brendan came in the cage room and said, "Ready to move… My dearly sister?" Rebekah looked away and didn't answer. Brendan looked at her and he said, "You're just like our mother. You have her strength in you, and I'm surprise that you're the Lady of Light. You know I think I should lead you to be my wife…" Rebekah looked at him and replied angrily, "No. I won't let you marry me, never!" He smiles and said, "Don't be a ratbag will you?" Rebekah stood up and kicks him in his face. Brendan smiles with his nose bleeding, "Not so fast, my lady!" Rebekah replied, "You will never be! Stay away from me…" Brendan looked at her and said, "I will never release you until I marry you, tomorrow the wedding shall begins. You will be my beautiful wife who turns into a queen. I will take a good care of you…" Rebekah sat down and replied, "Never…" Brendan walked out. She felt hurt and she blamed her mother…

Shailon and Lioparn went underground in a tunnel with full of stones. Lioparn asked, "Do you think that Amiya truly loves me?" Shailon turned and replied, "Look! I don't care… You're making me feel annoyed and I would say yes. That's it. We're suppose to get the princess not talking about your girlfriend…" Lioparn felt bad and continue walking with Shailon through the dark. After a while they found a wooden door and Lioparn asked before they go in, "Shailon… Do you like the princess? She's pretty." Shailon looked behind him and said, "Are you serious? She's a royal princess. Yeah I think she's pretty, from the pictures…" Lioparn smiles. Shailon said, "What are you smiling about?" Lioparn replied with laughing, "Oh… It's nothing." Shailon opened the door and found a bronze wall, and it's a corridor to another door, on the other side. Shailon ran to the door, and Lioparn's the same. Shailon heard a sobbing noise and he opened the door quietly and sees what was this noise. He looked and can see many bronze cages and found a girl. Shailon whispered, "Is that Princess?" He looked around and went in quietly. Lioparn stayed at the door to guard, to see if any sign disturb them.

Rebekah heard footsteps and she said, "Stay away from me! I hate you… I will not marry you, ever!" Shailon felt curious and replied quietly, "My lady, what's wrong?" Rebekah looked up and saw a boy and she said, "Who are you?" Shailon replied, "I'm come to get you out of here. I'm Shailon. Are you Princess Rebekah?"

------------------------------

She felt curious and said, "I am, Shailon. We must leave at once and evacuate before Brendan come and marry me, we must go before at dawn." Shailon opened the cage and got in and he looked at her injury wrist and said, "it's bleeding, I must get you out of here." Rebekah cries and replied, "Hurry up! Brendan would be here any minutes…" Shailon looked at her and said, "Brendan? Who?" Rebekah replied fast, "Brendan the son of Creveld. He's going to marry me." Shailon got mad and he drawn his sword and cut the chains fast. Shailon said, "He's my worst enemy. You better stay away from him. He'll be dead, when I see him in my eyes." Rebekah replied, " He made me hate my mother… He kidnapped me and nearly got Syshe killed." Shailon looked up and said, "This is stupid… Ready? Can you move?" Rebekah got up but she's hardly moved and replied, "I can't, my legs hurts. My wrists are in pain. Please, Shailon…"

Lioparn saw a man came and he yelled, "A man is approaching!" Rebekah whispered, "It's him…" Shailon got mad and Lioparn ran to them and said, "He got magic." Shailon told, "Lioparn, we have to run…" Lioparn saw the door is opened. Shailon carried Rebekah on his arms and went west to the other door. Lioparn got his gun and shoot at him, but Brendan got some barrier to protect injured. Lioparn whispered, "Shit!" He ran to the other door and went through the tunnel. Rebekah go scared and Shailon whispered, "Don't worry I've got you. Stay with me." Rebekah saw the lights are going to end and it's getting dark. Lioparn ran and he said to Shailon, "I'll meet you at the airship, just go!" Shailon still carrying Rebekah and she said, "Where are we?" Shailon had no idea and he can feels her holding his shoulder. Shailon said, "we can't see, but we must find a way out…" then he felt Rebekah's hand on his arm. Rebekah replied, "Do not worry about it, we will make it." Shailon kept running and he tripped over. Rebekah fell and hit something metal. She said, "Oow… It's hurt… Shailon? Shailon?" She starts to panic and cried. Shailon got up and said, "Stay where you are and I'll find you." Rebekah got up and she replied, "something cut my ankle, it's sharp…" Shailon searching around and said, "talk to me…" Rebekah starts to cry and said, "It's hurt… Please…" Shailon tried to follow her voice and he touch something wet on the ground and he knew its Rebekah's blood. He kept moving closer and he finally touch her ankle. He touches her until he reaches her face. Rebekah got her hand on his arms and she cries. Shailon hugged her and said, "It's ok…I've got you. You're bleeding, shit!"

Brendan found Lioparn was just about to escaped outside and he said, "Halt… young man… Soon I will kill Amiya… I've been watching her and now I don't see her anywhere, because you took her away." Lioparn got mad and said, "Amiya is mine and get lost!" he ran through the crowd.

Reidar waited and saw Lioparn running up panting, He said, "Where's Shailon?" Lioparn replied, "He's coming…" Amiya ran to Lioparn and said, "Are you ok? You're hurt?" Lioparn replied, "I'm ok Amiya, I need rest." Amiya took him inside.

Shailon found a light and told Rebekah, "We're safe. Come on!" They finally got out and ran to the airship. Reidar saw Shailon carrying Rebekah and she's badly injured. Reidar said, "Hurry…" They all got in safe and ready to leave fast.

--------------------------------

Shailon put Rebekah on the bed in Shailon's room and he went to get some aid kit. She's crying in pain and Shailon said, "Hang on…" Shailon got some bowl of water and some bandages. He got the cotton wet and cleans the mess on her right ankle. Rebekah felt in pain and she crying. Shailon said, "It's look bad, I need to stitch this and it's going to hurt a lot more. I'm sorry…" He looked at her and said, "Hey… It's ok." Rebekah looked up and replied, "It's not. It's going to be in such pain." Shailon put his hand on her cheek and wipe her tears, "Princess… Try and be brave, I understand about girls. Please be brave for me…" Rebekah looked up and said, "I'll try…" Shailon got the string and a needle and he ready to stitch her ankle close. He said calmly, "Rebekah, I'm here to help you and are you ready to look away?" Rebekah looked at him and replied, "Please…" She looked away trying to be brave. Shailon felt bad, that she's badly injured and he starts to stitch her ankle. Rebekah felt so painful and she kept screaming and crying. Shailon stopped and he hugged her tight and said, "It's ok… I know it's hurts a lot but I have to do this. It's ok…" Rebekah cries and hugged him back.

Lioparn and Amiya were helping to clean up the mess and he watches her putting away some items. Amiya said, "Lioparn? Aren't you helping me?" Lioparn went near her and as she got up and Lioparn puts his hands on her cheek and start kissing her. After a while Amiya said, "Lioparn! You were supposed to help me, not attracting me." She laughs. Lioparn replied, "Gimme a break, girl… I want some rest. You know I love you, don't you?" Amiya looked at him smiling and said, "Yeah sure thing, go and get some rest, I'll come later. I love you, just like yesterday…"

A few hours later…

Reidar announce on the speaker, "We're staying up in the air for a couples of days and we will return to Akuna City."

Rebekah woke up and Shailon was putting his clothes in the drawers and saw her woke up. She said, "Urgh, it's hurt… You did all this? What happened to me?" Shailon sat on the bed and said, "You were fainted after I stitched your ankle, because the pain held too much through your body and you fainted. Then I clean the rest, while I put you in bed, to rest…"

Rebekah hardly moves and she said, "Thank you very much… I'm proud that you came and rescue me." Rebekah got up carefully and hugged him. Shailon hugged her gently and he replied, "We're going to Akuna City on another day. Do you want me to get some water?" Rebekah nodded and she smiles. Shailon respond the smile and went to get the water to drink.

Bambi was putting some sheets and clothes in the cupboard and she heard someone's laughing. She led closer to the wall and heard…

Lioparn said, "We should celebrate all night long. Oh, it's 8pm." Amiya looked at he clock and replied, "yes, its 8pm… Hmm, do you think we should?" They laugh.

Bambi got curious and walk away.

-------------------------------

Shailon got the glass of water and saw Reidar was resting on a couch. He asked, "Reidar… Do you think your wife would return?" Reidar looked at him, "No idea, Shailon. How's Rebekah? Hmm, funny because my wife left me, but she never contrast for a divorce, this should happens years ago." Shailon said, "Maybe she still loves you, but she might leave you for a while until you make up your mind… how old are you, Reidar?" Reidar smiles and answered, "Hmm, will see what happens. I'm old… I'm 34." Shailon said before he left the room, "You're young, man… Go and find Emila, you still have time…" Reidar looked away.

Rebekah saw Shailon came in with the glass of water and he handed to her to drink.

She said, "Does Reidar have a girl of his own?" Shailon looked at her and answered, "Yeah. He left her, but didn't make a divorce and it should have happened years ago by now. Her name is Emila. I think I saw her once, when I was small." Rebekah said, "Oh how sad… He would have kids by now… But he didn't make much love of her... how come?" Shailon felt concerned and replied, "He didn't promise her… He went to war but he didn't write or visit her, during the war... I felt sorry for him." Shailon nodded and asked, "What's keeping your mind like that?" She replied with a strange feeling, "Oh… I was hoping if he's ok." Shailon got up and said, "He's only 34, and I think he should have visited her at least, sometimes ago…" Rebekah got in bed and put her blanket on. She said, "I need some sleep, I'm so exhausted and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Shailon gave a friendly hug and said, "Goodnight and sweet dreams, see you in the morning." He left.

Amiya looked at the dark thunderstorm clouds and it's a heavy rain. She sat by the window and saw Lioparn got up and said, " Good morning… Are you ok?" Amiya looked behind her and replied quietly, "Good morning. Yes I'm fine. I can't sleep but I'm ok…" She looked back at the window again. He got out and said, "Aren't you cold?" She watches the thunders roar and replied, "Nah… I'm quite fine thanks." Lioparn went out of the room.

Reidar announce on the speaker, "Good morning. Breakfast is served and have a nice day." Bambi came and clean all the washing away. Reidar walked past and knock on the door.

Shailon woke and said, "Yeah?" Reidar said, "It's me. Are you up? Get something to eat then an hour or two; we're heading to Candence City." Shailon replied, "Okay, will be up soon as possible. Forget about me, until an hour or two." Shailon went back to sleep.

Rebekah came in quietly to Shailon. Shailon woke and saw Rebekah sitting on the side of the bed. Shailon said, "What's making you come here?" She nodded and answered smiling, "I came to see how you're feeling." Shailon smiles back at her and he said while getting up, "You're funny, because you came sneaking in here, just to see me?" he smiles again. Rebekah replied seriously, "Well, I did because I didn't want troubles. Anyway, I would like to ask your help." Shailon replied, "Rebekah, you aren't suppose to get out of bed, you're injured. How can you walk like this?" Rebekah looked up and said, "Uh… It's heals quickly but still hurts, I only have few minutes to straighten it up, and then its will return back to normal."

--------------------------------

Syshe and Jolyns were cleaning up their shops. Many people who can afford to buy a gun beam and mostly are runs out. Syshe are so exciting because Jolyns and herself turn out real rich. She gave the big metal moneybox to Daynee to take a good care of it.

Reidar announce on the speaker, "Soon, we're arrived in Candence City."

Lioparn got out of shower and Amiya was sitting on the bed alone. Lioparn came to her and said, "Amiya…" She got up and hugged him. Lioparn hugged her gently and felt the warmth. Amiya said, "I'm happy that we're here and we came back again." Lioparn looked at her and replied, "I lost you and I don't want to lose you again." Amiya turn into tears and she kissed him…

Shailon and Rebekah were talking and she said, "My mother… She gave me to become like her, the Lady of Light. She did this, because that day on my birthday and I was dying of a fever." My father travelled many places to find a good medicine to cure me. My mother seems had change that day, after I've finally got cured. I couldn't understand why…She was like that ever since…" Shailon hugged her and he asked, " Does your mother left you because she love with another man? Why did she forget him in the first place?" She replied seriously, " I don't understand either. All I know before that she didn't returned."

Reidar came to the door and opened. He said, "You two should be preparing some training and resting at Candence City. I'll do something else, while you're around. We're landing in 10 minutes." He left and shut the door behind.

The airship had landed to Candence City. Bambi jumped out and told them that she's leaving. Everyone gave a farewell to her, before she disappeared.

Rebekah and Amiya walked out and they said, "It's beautiful… The sky…" They looked up. The sky is full of aurora colours shining across the sky. Reidar walked out and he just left through the crowd.

Lioparn and Shailon ran through the crowd to see where Reidar is heading. Lioparn tripped and Shailon kept running and following him through the forest. Reidar arrived in a small house and Shailon hide behind the trees and waited to see if he's came out again.

Reidar puts his weapons on the chair and he walked in to see if anyone's home. Shailon saw a lady upstairs through the window and he didn't know who she is.

Reidar walked upstairs and said, "Are you home?" A lady turned and looked at the door and said, "Who's this?" Reidar opened the door and this lady was in shock and said, "Reidar? Why did you..." Reidar smiles and replied, "I came to see you. I thought you're gone and moved out. I'm surprise that you still live in this house." She looked down and said, "What's keeping in your mind, Reidar?" He sat on her bed and replied seriously, "All these years since I first met, I've broken your promises, but when I went to war, some years ago. I couldn't make time or come and visit you, because I was trapped. I didn't realise that you didn't make a contrast to divorce me? Why? Emila…" She looked at him and said, " I was feeling sad and disappointed that you didn't return at all and I left you because I thought you might have other life to do. Also I haven' heard from you either."

-------------------------------

Amiya and Rebekah went for a walk through the markets and it's very crowded. Rebekah had brought some items that needed for later and Amiya brought some herself too. Amiya turned and asked, "So, you're a princess of Akuna City. Guess what? No body ever notices you, how fantastic is that?" Rebekah replied and smiles, "Whenever I travels, I always change my appearances. No one would notice me. Yea, it's great." They walk through the crowd and saw some funny looking animals walking by. Amiya saw an animal, which is one of her favourite, and she followed them. Rebekah leaves her and went in the buildings to have some tour for fun.

Shailon ran and found Rebekah and he said, "Reidar found his wife, Emila. She lives here and we must not let him know, what I did spy, okay?" She nodded and replied, "Shailon… He'll be mad, but I have to take your trouble anyway, thanks…" Shailon and Rebekah went in a hotel and it's getting dark. Rebekah replied, "Why it's getting dark?" Shailon smiled and said, "It's Candence City. The aurora will show up soon. It's beautiful, my mother told me once about it. It's will show at 4pm, everyday. Want to see?" Rebekah replied, "Okay, let's see…" They went outside and went on a bus to reach near the bridge. They got off and walk to the land with full of grass. They sat and waited…

Amiya and Lioparn sat at the roof and been quiet, won't get disturbed others. They saw the aurora came through the sky and it's a bright crystal colours approached. Amiya put her head on his shoulder and said, "Isn't this beautiful?" Lioparn kissed her forehead and replied whispered, "Yes, it is. Beautiful like you…"

Rebekah lied down and resting, watching the colourful stars and the aurora. Shailon lied down after she did and he said nicely, "Do you really think Akuna City is still in protected?" She looked at him and smiles, "Yes it's always protected, and it's been like that for more than 30 years now. Akuna City has a protection, its use the barrier. If any trouble comes, the barrier will be shielded and locked. That's what I've know of." Shailon asked again, "Ok. My home is not far from here… Would you like to meet my mother, Telita, that's her name. Wouldn't you mind?" Rebekah got up and replied, "It's would be nice if you introduce her for me. I'm happy and I would like to see your mother. Thank you, Shailon." He nodded and smiles, "No problems…"

-----------------------------------

Reidar walked in the kitchen and saw Emila was cooking for dinner. Reidar asked, "Emila, what's keeping you? I need to know." Emila stop chopping the vegetables and replied, "Reidar, why are you so curious about me? It's not like the way it is. Don't you understand? I'm just trying to live with it." Reidar got near her and said, "Emila, calm down, please. I'm just trying to help you. I know it's a long time ago. I'm sorry. But I've had been sending you letters. You replied a couples, but you know." Emila put the vegetables in the saucepan. He asked, "Emila? Please don't be mad at me, it's not my fault. I didn't put war as my priority. You are my priority, Emila." She looked at him and replied angry, "You left me, and you went to war and you didn't return. I was waiting for you all along. I didn't leave you behind, because I love you, no matter what. Look, I've been in this house, since you left. I cried most night and wonders, if you're still alive and hoping that you would return."

Emila sees Reidar is feeling guilty and she said, "Don't. I still always love you. I'm proud that you're alive and here at last." She went and hugged him. Reidar hugged her back and replied, "I'm sorry, for everything. But there are reasons that I went to war. It's not what I dream of. Emila I was supposed to stay with you and be happy. But the guards came and told me, that I must attended, if not I would have been in jail." Emila went back to cook the vegetables and asked, "How long does the war take?" Reidar replied, "14 months and 3 weeks." Emila smiles and said, "Okay. Tell me, why are you here to see me?" Reidar smiles and looked at her, "To have a happy family."

Rebekah looked at Shailon and asked, "Do you have anything that you want me to know?" Shailon paused and replied, "Something isn't right, you know. My father just got disappeared and I just don't understand, what's keeping him all along." Rebekah replied, "I think he was holding something that he remembered in the past. Don't you think?"

He looked at her and said, "Possible…"

Shailon looked down and Rebekah replied, "I'm sorry and it's hard…" He looked at her and smiles, "I know, but I just figures sometimes. I just want to say that I don't really fit to help my dad, not since I was a boy." She nodded and felt awful, "No. Your father was a solider and he was lost in his mind. Don't worry, it's not your fault, and I believe your father would think the same as I do." He looked at the distance and there's a blue light. He got up and said, "Is this something dangerous, Rebekah?" She looked behind her and said, "Hard to tell, and I don't know what was that." Shailon tried to figure, who's out there…

Brendan came galloping on his horse, and there are some guard with him…

He saw Shailon protecting Rebekah, behind his back. Brendan told the guard to in the city and Brendan waits for them to go.

Rebekah shows her sour feeling at Brendan and she felt angry inside her. Brendan got off the horse and said, "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" No one replied. Brendan looked at Shailon and said, "Surprise that you're alone with Rebekah, don't you think it's kind of dangerous?" Shailon replied, "It's nothing for you to know anything." Rebekah holds Shailon's hand and she said to Brendan, "You betrayed my family! I do not want you to be around anymore."

------------------------------

Reidar and Emila ate their dinner and then the door knocked. Reidar went to the door and a guard said, " We have intruders." Reidar said to Emila, when the guard left, "I have to go, the city is not safe at the moment. Please don't be mad. I will come back, don't worry." Emila came to him and kissed him. She replied, "Go and help people and I will stay here until you come back." Reidar ran out of the house and got on the horse and galloped into the city.

Shailon got up and his face is bleeding and he saw Brendan and Rebekah are fighting. Shailon ran and yelled, "Rebekah get out of here!" Rebekah looked at him and Brendan paused. Shailon and Brendan saw Rebekah's has changed; she got her force to protect herself. Brendan said, "She's alike Ophelia, her mother. I can't believe how Ophelia did this to her." Shailon looked at her, bright white glowing her body and she said to him,

"Please remember and I will be waiting… Death awaits someone soon. I have to end this soon…" Shailon fell down and saw Brendan fainted. Shailon tried to get up and reach Rebekah but he got down because he couldn't. Rebekah starts to stop and the force had ended. The white glow has disappeared away. Rebekah fell and Shailon got to her and he said, "Stay with me…" She fainted.

Reidar saw the white light up on a hill, and he went there to see what's happened. Shailon heard Reidar said, "Get up, we must get back to the airship now. Come on." Shailon got up and carried Rebekah to the airship.

Reidar got back home and he told Emila, "Everything safe now, I can stay tonight." Emila felt her joy and kissed him. Reidar hasn't felt this for years and he kissed her back.

Amiya and Lioparn woke up and they made breakfast for everyone in the airship and they had a good time.

Bambi asked, "Amiya, can you help me doing shopping, if that ok with you?" Amiya replied, "Bambi, I love to shop and I'm definitely going with you." Lioparn smiled and he said ti Amiya, "I'm going for a walk and I'll be back in an hour."

Rebekah woke up and saw Shailon sleeping next to her. She smiled and watched him asleep. She got out of bed and she got dress. She had breakfast then went back to Shailon's room. Shailon just woke up and she said, "Good morning. How are you feeling?" Shailon got up and replied, "Good morning and I'm feeling fine thanks." He looked down and said, "What was this, Rebekah, you know, last night?" She looked away and replied, "My mother, Ophelia… She got two children, Brendan and me. I didn't know how my mother was betrayed to many people. Just before she left my 9th birthday, she gave me a power that I can keep; it's the Lady of Light. Bambi knows details about it. About last night, I had turned into the Lady of Light and it's my first time I had this in 8 years." Shailon replied, "Your mother did betray to many people and my father. She must have done something nasty to him, I don't know. He wants revenge and that he killed her." Shailon looked at Rebekah while she's listening to him.

------------------------

Amiya ran and knocked the door and Rebekah replied, "Yes?" Amiya said, "Bambi and I going shopping, so be back soon. Bye!"

Shailon looked at Rebekah and said, "But I still don't understand about your parents, like everything's a sudden, you know…" Rebekah replied, "All these years I've been wondering what's made them changed and I couldn't find a clue." Shailon got out of bed and said, "I'm going to get some water, be back in a few minutes. Ok?" He left.

Rebekah looked at the window and saw the blue sky is clear.

Later Shailon came back and shut the door. Rebekah said, "Thank you for protecting me and you cares about me so much, and why is that Shailon?" Shailon looked away and replied, " Because…I really-- "  
The airship got hit and it's crashing. Rebekah fell and hit the wall and Shailon got hit n thrown out of the glass n fell in the air. Rebekah ran and jumped out to get Shailon.

Rebekah woke up near the lake and Shailon isn't up so she ran to him and he's injured pretty badly. She said, "Shailon, please don't leave me." Shailon woke up in pain and he said, "I'm glad you're not hurt."

**To be continue... More story will add soon. I hope you like the story of Cilsoar and Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
